


First Time, Next Time

by itsukoii



Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Daichi's really innocent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Natsu's really protective, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, but he just wants to know about sex dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's innocent. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time, Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for best friends, high school aus, experimentation, and daichi and natsu. so i made them a much-deserved fanfic with some of my favourite things. enjoy!

"Hey, Natsu?" 

"Hmm?"  

"Have you ever had sex?" 

 _"What?"_  

Daichi sat kneeling on the bed with his hands folded in his lap, his big, innocent eyes fixated on Natsu's shocked facial expression. He tilted his head, curious as to why his best friend reacted the way he did. It was just a simple question, wasn't it? Sometimes, at school, he overheard some of the other students asking each other the same thing. After eavesdropping so often, the conversation topic peaked his interest, and he wanted to understand why it was so popular. What better way to do so than to ask his best friend? Natsu was intelligent. He must have _some_ answers. Daichi was determined to get them, too. 

"Have you ever ha-" 

"Don't repeat the question! I heard you!" Natsu cut his friend off, his face beginning to flush as he buried his face further into the magazine he was reading. He sighed, and avoided Daichi's curious gaze. At their age, sex wasn't too much of a taboo topic. Every day at school he'd pick up on others discussing it, but he always ignored it. He, for one, wasn't interested in jocks drooling over which cheerleader had the biggest tits, or what they'd do to her. Secondly, his... _sexual situations_ differed quite extremely compared the majority of the school, and he really just didn't want to, or even feel the need to, talk about such things with other people. 

Daichi was growing impatient. He bunched up his baggy sweater sleeves in his hands and began bouncing softly on the bed, attempting to gather Natsu's attention once more. When the latter closed his magazine and set it off to the side, Daichi realized he had it. He parted his lips to speak.  

"Okay, so, have you?" He pressed on. Why was Natsu acting the way he was? Everybody, friends or not, talked about it, so why couldn't Daichi and Natsu? They trusted each other. They'd been friends for years. "If you're worried about me telling somebody, I promise you I won't." He spoke with a hopeful expression, studying Natsu as the latter ran a hand through his hair with a huff escaping his lips. 

Was there really anything to be lost if he told?  

"Yeah, I have." 

The intrigue that went off like fireworks in Daichi's eyes was impossible to miss. He started grinning and flapping his oversized sleeves in the air, and Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's innocence.  

"What was it like?" 

Natsu's smile faltered when Daichi spoke again. "I answered your first question. You didn't tell me there would be more." He didn't want to answer anymore questions revolving around this subject, to be quite honest. There was no way Daichi could be _that_ innocent, and if he was, Natsu probably wasn't the best person to answer his impending questions. For various reasons. Ugh, couldn't Daichi go to somebody else? Like Hiro? Surely the stud of their group would be able to offer much more of an education. 

"Aww, come on!" Daichi whined, flapping his sleeves in distress this time. He smacked Natsu playfully, hoping he'd be able to weasel the latter into answering his question. Hmm, if Natsu didn't want to answer that specific one, maybe he could answer another? 

"Did it feel good?" 

"Daichi!" Natsu shrieked as he covered his flushing face with his hands. Fuck, there really was no way out of this, was there? He sighed and dropped his hands from his face, letting his head rest against the wall his back was pressed up against. For God's sake, why did _Natsu_ have to be the chosen one for this shit?  

Daichi simply looked at his friend, despite the little outburst. Almost as if he expected Natsu to reconsider and speak, while he simultaneously urged the latter on, silently, with his pleading gazes.  

"Fine. _Fine,_ you win." Natsu gave in after seeing the looks his friend was giving him, and there was surely _no way_ Daichi would give up asking questions. Even if he did, he'd probably come back with _more_ questions the next day, in full swing. "But... I need to tell you something important first, before you ask me anymore questions." 

"Okay!" Daichi's eyes lit up and the corners of his plump lips lifted into a smile. 

"The... um..." Natsu trailed off, awkwardly fumbling with his words in his head as he attempted to make sense of what he was about to tell Daichi. "The way _I_ had sex was different than what you hear coming from the jocks and other guys who boast about it in the hallways." 

With a tilt of his head, Daichi lifted an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging. "Uh, okay. So, tell me about it! What was the girl like?" 

 _Shit._  

"Fuck, Daichi!" Natsu groaned, running a hand through his hair distressedly, tugging on it in order to calm himself. "I didn't have sex with a girl!"  

A little taken aback by his friend's outburst, Daichi's smile faltered and he fixed his gaze on his own hands playing anxiously with the end of his sweater in his lap. Did he say something wrong? Oh, no. He clearly angered his friend... He hated doing that more than anything. But, wait. What did Natsu mean? He had sex, he already said that. But not with a girl? How did he have sex, then? Questions flooded Daichi's mind like a tsunami, but he kept his lips shut. He didn't want to anger Natsu more than he already did. He already felt bad about that. 

When Natsu realized Daichi probably wasn't going to speak, the former collected himself and sighed. "I had..." He shifted uncomfortably under Daichi's lifted gaze before speaking again. "I did it with a guy."  

A long pause hung in the air after Natsu spoke, and he considered getting up and just fucking leaving. If Daichi didn't accept him, he had nobody. He and his friends never discussed their sexualities, and he had no idea how any of them would take Natsu's news if he decided to come out. If worst came to worst, rumours would definitely spread, he'd probably get expelled, lose any potential chance of getting a scholarship, nobody would talk to him. His future would be fucking _ruined-_  

"Whoa!" Daichi exclaimed, cutting off Natsu's extremely hectic train of thought. "You can do that?"  

Blinking, Natsu looked at his friend for a moment as he tried to process everything. It didn't bother Daichi? If anything, Natsu noticed, his friend was looking incredibly interested now, with both of his hands on the bed in front of him as he leaned closer to Natsu, presumably waiting for an answer to his exclaim. Well, that was a relief...  

"Err... Yeah." Natsu nodded, looking at his friend. "But it's different than having sex with a girl." _Probably._ He'd never fucked a girl before, nor did he _want_ to, but he had an idea of how different the acts could be. 

Daichi's grin grew, and he was eager to learn more. He thought what Natsu just told him was the coolest thing in the world, and he was sure to have more to ask about the subject soon. He sat back on his feet again, and remembered his previously asked question. "So, did it feel good?" 

Thankfully, Natsu didn't freak out the way he did the first time, to Daichi's relief. Instead, he merely smiled to himself awkwardly, and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, it felt really good." Shifting, he quickly had to distract himself from the thoughts of just _how damn good_ it really was. Peering over at Daichi, he saw his friend nod in understanding, lips upturned in a smile. 

"How do guys _do it?_ " 

Natsu practically choked on the air he was breathing when Daichi spoke. He spluttered and looked over at his friend with furrowed brows. "Am I a sex ed teacher now?" Crossing his arms, he sighed and placed a hand over his eyes. How in the _fuck_ could he explain this to Daichi? 

Well, _technically,_ he could say something along the lines of "the cock goes in the ass because there's no vagina" and get it over with, but he valued his friend's innocence. That would be much too vulgar for poor Daichi. Either way, there was more, _a lot_ more, to sex than just penetration. Going through all of it would be impossible. Dammit, surely Daichi had _some_ common sense, didn’t he? Being high schoolers, they got curious, and the internet along with other sources were there for a reason. _As if_ he had never considered taking his questions to Google or something. 

Still... Natsu felt as though knocking Daichi down for something he genuinely didn't know would be terrible friend behavior, and he didn't want to be a bad friend. He hoped he could somehow console his friend into seeking out advice from someone else, though.  

He sighed. "Daichi, it's... um, there's a lot to... explain, and go through. It's a really long learning process, and it'd be nearly impossible to sit here and tell you _everything_ you want to know _._ " _Please understand. Please understand. Oh god._  

With his head tilted down, gaze fixated on the bed sheets between Natsu and himself, Daichi hummed thoughtfully. Although Natsu was barely able to see his friend's face, he did notice the slight grin he had going on. When the latter lifted his head to stare at his friend with big eyes, the grin was confirmed, yet he also wore an expression that Natsu didn't recognize instantly. It was like... it was almost as though Daichi had a light bulb light up inside his head in that moment, where he came up with what he surely thought was the most _amazing_ plan in the entire world. But when he spoke, with great enthusiasm, the words raised Natsu's anxiety through the fucking roof. 

"Then... why don't you just show me how to do it?" 

 _Holy fuck. He didn't just say that._  

Now, Natsu started to feel weird. Like, really weird. Something in his stomach—was it his stomach?—churned, and he bent his once outstretched legs, holding them close to his body. Uh, did the room temperature increase? His body was starting to feel oddly hot, and he refused to meet Daichi's curious stare. 

Oh, for _fuck's sakes!_ The way Daichi spoke those god-forsaken words, in such a sultry tone, had managed to turn Natsu on as if the latter had a hidden switch on his body. What the hell, was that on purpose? Or was he still innocent as fuck, not realizing what he just did? Natsu had no idea what to do at this point. But, okay, to be honest, he never did simply overlook Daichi's beauty when he was around. It was _impossible,_ what with those feminine curves of his body, his long hair, plump lips that were often covered in red lipstick and adorably innocent eyes... He was really hot, and it couldn't be denied. But Natsu never really thought about making sexual advances towards his friend, because he was always just _too damn innocent_ to toy with. He'd feel terrible if he did something to hurt Daichi. 

Yet, hearing that same, innocent friend speak the way he did, say the words that he did, _mean_ the words that he said, it was _too fucking much._  

The next thing he knew, he had pounced, pushing Daichi down onto his back. Breathing heavily with adrenaline, he stared down at his friend as he settled in between his legs, searching his face for signs of uncertainty or fear. When all he saw was a soft smile and half-lidded eyes, Natsu almost couldn't stop himself from leaning down and giving those soft lips a quick kiss—but before he did, he had to make sure Daichi was okay. He needed to hear him speak, he needed to hear those few words of encouragement before they... went further. 

"Daichi. Are you sure you want this?"  

A soft chuckle. "Yes. Please, Natsu... Show me." 

That was enough for him. Leaning down, he dared to press his lips to Daichi's, almost as another act of making sure his friend was consenting. He felt the latter smile against his lips before giving a soft peck in return.  

"That was my first kiss," Daichi commented. For a moment, Natsu's heart rate sped up like a horse in the races, because _oh god_ what if Daichi was saving it? Or something? Who the fuck knew. But when his friend parted his lips to speak again, Natsu's heart rate sped up not in fear, but in a form of... affection and protection. "I'm glad it was you who I gave it to." 

"How did you manage to stay innocent for this long? You're too damn cute." Natsu peppered Daichi's face with kisses as the latter chuckled softly. It was nice, having someone to hold again. When he lost his virginity, he lost it in a one night stand. He'd fallen asleep that night in his partner's arms, and it felt like heaven, bodies pressed up against one another as the pair drifted into sleep. But when Natsu woke up, the other man had left him alone, just when he thought something more was happening. He was young, stupid, and in love. Since then, he'd never given more thought to going through the same thing over and over again, because he wanted... something more. However, being here, with Daichi, his best friend, just felt right. Any thoughts of hesitation were gone. 

He needed more. Trailing soft kisses down the middle of Daichi's forehead, down his nose, Natsu soon found his lips attached to his friend's once more. But the small pecks weren't enough. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and parted his mouth ever so slightly as to not overwhelm Daichi. When he felt Daichi's mouth follow the movements of his, Natsu dared to slither his tongue past the parting of his mouth, even if just a few millimeters. He was just testing the waters, checking to make sure Daichi _really_ wanted to go through with this. 

When he felt something come in shy contact with his tongue, Natsu let it emerge further from his mouth, its tip dancing with Daichi's when he was sure of his friend's confidence. When Daichi became slightly more daring, he began moving his lips against Natsu's as their tongues danced slowly with one another. He even let out a slight moan against his friend's lips, which Natsu returned quickly after. Soon, their mouths were working in perfect sync with each other, tongues dancing, moans escaping, and even though Daichi had never kissed anybody like this before, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, just as Natsu was. The former was a quick learner, considering many first kisses were terribly sloppy and gross.  

Realizing air was still important, the pair had no choice but to separate. As soon as they parted, they began panting heavily as they gazed into each other's half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust. Natsu smiled softly, pecking Daichi on the tip of his nose playfully. 

"You're a good kisser," he noted as he watched his friend inhale and exhale underneath him, his cheeks flushed cutely.  

"I just had a good instructor." Daichi mimicked Natsu by giving him a quick peck on the nose, earning a soft chuckle in return. He couldn't help but stare at Natsu, studying his every facial feature. He thought everything about him was beautiful. His angled eyes, perfectly shaped nose, his cute cupid's bow-shaped lips. Daichi couldn't stop himself from raising a hand, settling it on the curve of Natsu's jaw. He let his thumb trace over the soft, supple skin of his friend's cheeks.  

In return, Natsu kissed the elegant hand encasing his face, resting his own, larger hand on top of Daichi's. He smiled down at his friend before leaning in for another kiss. 

This time, however, Natsu dared to take it to another level. They weren't going to get to where they wanted to go if feather-light pecks were all that were happening. He knew by now that Daichi was willing, and he wanted this as much as the former did. When their lips met once more, Natsu instantly snaked his tongue through his friend's lips, eagerly searching for more when Daichi opened his mouth wide in invitation.  

"Mmph..." The latter moaned, and began arching his back off of the bed. When Natsu felt his friend's hips brush ever so slightly against his own again, he let his right hand travel daringly up the side of Daichi's thigh, his fingertips trailing over the fabric teasingly, drawing out more moans that vibrated against Natsu's mouth. Grinning at the reaction, his hand drew higher, running back and forth along the beautiful curve of Daichi's waist.  

"Ah... So beautiful," Natsu murmured between kisses, and Daichi arched his back with a moan once more when his friend's hand trailed further up, settling on his chest. Over the beige, baggy sweater Daichi was wearing, Natsu began skimming his hand across the surface as they continued kissing. When he began groping, he felt Daichi gasp against his lips, and he grinned. Maybe his friend was sensitive in his nipples? If he was, Natsu would use it to his advantage. He tested the theory by teasing Daichi through the fabric, rubbing his thumb over the nub.  

"Hhh... That feels good..." Daichi moaned, gripping Natsu's shoulders in his hands for support when their kiss broke. He arched his chest into the touch, biting his lip and gasping when he felt the strange, yet pleasurable sensations from his chest begin to build up. Natsu now had both hands teasing him, while the former simultaneously began pressing open-mouthed kisses to Daichi's neck, exposed collarbone and shoulders. He worshipped the pale, milky skin, reveling in how great it felt against his lips.  

At that point, his pants grew increasingly tighter. Each time Daichi's hips bucked up to meet his, he gasped at the brief contact, needing something more. At the same time, he could feel a hardness in his friend's pants, and he wondered, was Daichi just as affected and desperate? 

Upon hearing his friend's moans and gasps, Natsu decided to take it further by taking the corners of Daichi's baggy sweater in his fingertips. He lifted it up, along with the black tank top underneath, bunching it up above his friend's chest as the latter's torso was completely exposed. Natsu ravished the sight hungrily, taking in every smooth surface that he wanted to take advantage of. He also eyed Daichi's rosy nipples, which were clearly affected by the attention. 

Daichi bit his lip in embarrassment, looking up at Natsu with shy eyes. His legs were spread due to the latter kneeling between them, and he felt almost like prey being hunted by a predator as his friend eyed his body with an intense gaze. Yet, he enjoyed it. Natsu made him feel good, and he wanted more.  

"Touch me more... Please." He ran his hands along Natsu's waist to emphasize his point, just as Natsu had done to him earlier on.  

"I'd love to," Natsu replied in a sultry tone, complying to Daichi's words eagerly by attaching his mouth to his friend's left nipple, teasing the right one with his hand. The action drew another gasp out of Daichi, who threw his head back into the pillows as the newfound sensations began driving him insane. Natsu grinned against the other's chest, proud of the reactions he was discovering, and proud that he was making Daichi's first time feel good thus far. He watched intently as the latter gasped, his face incredibly flushed as sounds of pleasure left his lips as Natsu softly bit his nipple, aiding it with a lick quickly after.  

"D-down there... Touch me there, Natsu... _Ah!"_  

Of course, Natsu couldn't decline. Pressing his mouth to Daichi's one more, his right hand wandered south, trailing over the soft skin of the former's torso, drinking in the beauty with his fingertips, before he ended up at his original objective. 

Through Daichi's loose pants, Natsu could clearly feel his erection. He squeezed it lightly, rubbing him through the fabric, and Daichi let out a loud string of moans at the contact he'd been oh so desperate for. 

"Mm, you're so hard. Am I making you feel that good?" Natsu questioned his friend as his hand continued stroking, feeling the cock twitch slightly at his words. 

"Nn... _Yes..._ " Daichi groaned, rotating his hips in Natsu's hand, silently begging for more. Holy shit, it had never felt this good before. Of course, he'd touched himself before. What guy at their age hadn't? Natsu's hand felt _so_ much better than his own, though. Even without direct contact.  

Shit, if it felt this good already, how amazing would it be to have Natsu touch him directly? Daichi didn't want to ponder this question in his mind for any longer. He needed to know the answer.  

"Please, Natsu... I need _more._ Touch me _more._ " 

Natsu didn't have to be told twice. He quickly straightened up, retracting his hand from Daichi's aching erection (much to the latter's disappointment) and stripped himself of his own shirt, exposing his incredibly sculpted torso. The catch in Daichi's breath made him grin, and he watched from above as the former ravished his form with his eyes.  

Daichi was pretty damn speechless. Because, holy shit, Natsu was _hot._  

"Take off yours, now," Natsu told the other. Daichi's shirt was pushed up, exposing him, but not off.  

The latter nodded, a shy smile on his lips. He took hold of the corners of his shirt, quickly lifting it off. He threw it off the bed and out of the way, where Natsu's was.  

Natsu watched Daichi intently, and once the piece of clothing was gone, he quickly leaned forward to press a kiss to his friend's soft lips. Goddamn, he just couldn't get enough of Daichi's mouth. It was so sweet, so soft... He loved it.  

However, he knew he had more important matters to attend to. If he didn't, both him and Daichi would go insane with need. He pressed kisses all the way down the middle of his friend's long torso, looking up at him with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. He watched Daichi writhe, and he grinned. Before long, his head hovered over Daichi's clothed crotch, and he decided to take mercy on his friend. 

"Ready?" Natsu asked, but he was already pulling the items of clothing off of Daichi's hips before he received an answer. He was just too damn impatient. 

Daichi lifted his hips obediently, hovering a hand over his face to hide his impending blush as he waited for himself to be completely exposed to Natsu. Letting out a gasp, he felt his cock fall flat against his stomach once his pants and underwear were swiftly pulled off.  

There he was, completely revealed, ready to be taken by Natsu. Ready to be used by him, to please him, to be pleased by him. If Daichi's cock could possibly get any harder, it was certainly doing exactly that.  

 _"Ah!"_  

Some sort of sensation, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, sent an unknown heat from his groin all the way through his spine. He arched his back, moaning, as he gasped. Daring to look down, he watched in confusion as Natsu... _put his mouth on Daichi's cock?_  

"Wh-what are you-" 

"Shh," Natsu replied once he lifted his head off of his friend's member. "It feels good, doesn't it?" After speaking, he resumed his task, eagerly encasing the erection with his mouth. He knew Daichi enjoyed it. He could tell by the way the latter was gasping, moaning, arching his back, lifting his thighs, completely overtaken by the newfound pleasures. Damn, knowing he could have such an effect on his friend made Natsu's cock twitch in its confines. 

When Daichi instinctively laced his hand through Natsu's curly black hair, Natsu couldn't help but moan against the cock in his mouth. Especially when Daichi pulled on his locks lightly, encouraging him down on his erection. Natsu complied without hesitation, running his tongue along the underside of the member, swirling it around the tip. He gave a particularly hard suck, grinning inwardly at the lewd sounds filling the room.  

“Ah! Oh, my god…” Daichi’s unoccupied hand grasped the bed covers as he attempted to ground himself, the heat building quickly in his groin, spreading throughout his whole body. Holy shit, Natsu had a talented mouth. The way he expertly bobbed his head, simultaneously working his flexible tongue around the erection, how he lewdly sucked and watched Daichi through a lust-filled gaze, made Daichi go insane in ways the latter never knew existed. 

Daichi felt so dirty. Yet, all of this felt so good, so _right_ , at the same time.  

At that point, Natsu couldn't stop himself from lowering one of his own hands south, his erection aching and needy in his pants. The much needed contact made him gasp against Daichi’s cock. He loved giving head when it made his partner feel good, and seeing Daichi enjoy it so much really turned him on.  

He also set his unoccupied hand on his friend’s thigh, because _goddammit_ those thighs were a gift. Even before _this_ happened, Natsu could never stop himself from staring at Daichi’s thighs, especially when he wore shorts to school. Did his friend know just how damn provocative he was? Probably not. But all that mattered now to Natsu was how nice the smooth, creamy skin felt under his rough fingertips, and that he was the first one to be blessed with touching them… and holy shit, did Daichi _shave?_ Could that boy get any hotter?  

The whimpers escaping said boy confirmed the question. He was so sensitive, every nerve in his body practically flaming with pleasure. It amazed Natsu, and he loved every bit of his best friend.  

By then, Natsu was beginning to gag as he took Daichi in as deep as the hilt, not realizing how distracted he had gotten by the other beautiful features of the latter’s body. He soon lifted his head off of the erection, a string of saliva dangling from his lips lewdly. Swirling his tongue around his mouth to catch it, he gazed up at Daichi with a half-smirk.  

“How do you feel so far?” 

Daichi needed a moment to catch his breath. 

 _“Fucking amazing.”_  

“It's about to get even better.”  

“…You can't be serious.” 

Natsu inwardly smiled with amuse at Daichi’s disbelief. Before either of them could speak another word, he was standing up, looking down at Daichi who was sprawled out on the bed like an animal in heat.  

He didn't waste a minute, wanting to return to ravishing that hot body as soon as possible. Looping his thumbs under his waistbands, he quickly yanked the unwanted pieces of clothing down, letting them pool at his feet before he kicked them onto the floor.  

The self-consciousness of realizing he was completely naked in front of Daichi settled in, and he quickly kneeled back down on the bed with an impending blush. He didn't meet his friend's eyes until said friend spoke.  

"You're really attractive." Daichi bit his lip, taking in every feature of Natsu's body with his eyes. While he said Natsu was attractive, what he really meant was, _Natsu_ _was the hottest guy he'd ever fucking seen._ And oh, wow. He was pretty big _down there._ His size made Daichi slightly self-conscious, but at the same time, the sight turned him on even more. 

Unable to form a sentence, Natsu made up for it by pressing his lips to Daichi's. They both moaned when their erections came in contact with one another, and Natsu ground his hips in a rhythm against Daichi's, the direct contact like a drug. 

The kiss didn't last long, due to the distraction Natsu's hands were causing them both. Said hands were running all along his friend's body, because shit, he just couldn't get enough. He groped the latter's plump ass, kneading it softly.  

After soon realizing what he'd be doing to that ass, and paused for a moment. Daichi didn't know what was about to happen. What if, after Natsu explained, he'd be too afraid to continue? Of course, it was understandable. But they'd already gotten so far, and he wanted to make Daichi feel good. He wanted to make his first time a good time. But, what if he was having second thoughts? What if he thought having sex with a guy was weird? What if he wanted his first time to be traditional, with a _girl-_  

"Why'd you pause?" 

Daichi's soft-spoken voice pulled Natsu out of his thoughts. He sighed and peered off to the side, unable to meet his friend's gaze.  

"It's nothing. Please just trust me."  

Leaning to the right, Natsu reached for his school bag that was on the floor. He rummaged through the pockets and quickly found what he was looking for. 

"You... carry that stuff around with you?" Daichi asked the other in disbelief once he saw a condom packet and small tube of lube in Natsu's hand.  

Natsu chuckled to himself. "Err, just in case." He looked down at Daichi, his eyebrows furrowing in a serious expression. "You understand why we need to use this stuff, right?" 

Daichi squinted his eyes as if he was deep in thought. "Condoms are for protection from diseases, and lube is to make... _it_ go in easier?" He shyly gestured at Natsu's cock.  

So Daichi knew more than he let on? That was a plus. 

"Yes. You understand... where _it_ goes, correct?" Well, here he was playing sex ed teacher. This is _definitely_ how he wanted to spend their time together... _Not._ He was terribly awkward and the worst possible person to have explain how things work, but, Daichi had to be taught, so he could stay safe and... reject Natsu if need be (but oh god please don't let that happen). 

A blush, followed by wide eyes, overcame Daichi's face as the gears began turning inside of his head. "You... Put it in me, right?"  

 _Bingo._ "Yes. You have to trust me, Daichi. I'll make you feel really good, okay?" 

Nodding, Daichi closed his eyes and smirked softly. _"_ _Fuck me,_ Natsu." 

As if Natsu could resist such a lewd proposal. He settled back in-between Daichi's spread legs, taking hold of them by the knee pits. He lifted them up, allowing him better access to Daichi's entrance. He gave his friend's cock a few strokes for good measure, before coating the fingers of his own right hand in lube.  

"I need to prepare you first." With his slicked fingers, Natsu ghosted them in-between Daichi's spread cheeks, getting him used to the sensation. The former stopped as he felt Daichi tense, but chuckled once he spoke. 

"It's cold." 

Natsu chuckled but continued rubbing, and soon he was easing in on his friend's entrance. "I'm going to put a finger in, okay?"  

Daichi nodded. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he trusted Natsu. He knew he'd be treated well. Natsu would never hurt him. He inhaled and mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.  

Gasping, Daichi winced at the faint burn of Natsu's finger breaching his entrance. He tensed, waiting for the pain to subside. God, Natsu was barely knuckle-deep... 

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked him, voice full of concern as he paused.  

"Ah... Yes, I'm fine-  _oh!"_ Daichi's sentence was cut short by a moan once Natsu's middle finger breached him fully. At that point, the pain was replaced by pleasure as if there was a button or something inside of him that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Natsu's finger was curling up and straightening out, as well as thrusting in and out of Daichi's hole, and it felt _amazing_ when the former hit Daichi in a certain spot.  

"M-more!" He gasped, curling his fingers in the bedsheets as he writhed. _"Ah!"_  

Natsu wrapped his hand around Daichi's erection as he simultaneously thrusted his finger into the latter and pumped his cock, attempting to pleasure him and take his mind off of the pain as much as currently possible. He flicked his wrist as he stroked, dipping his thumb into the tip and smirking at the precum that followed. Daichi was thrusting his hips in rhythm with the strokes and penetration, and the combined pleasure was drawing him to insanity.  

"Are you ready for another?" Natsu asked when Daichi seemed looser and more accustomed to the feeling of penetration.  

"Yes, please..." Daichi was desperate for more. 

He winced at the stretch of another finger, but was quickly relaxing against the intrusion. And _shit,_ when Natsu hit that sweet spot inside of him again, he had to cup his hand over his mouth in order to muffle the otherwise very loud moans. He felt so deliciously filled in a way he never knew he could feel, teamed with the amazing skills Natsu had in stroking his aching cock, it was all just  _too much._  None of Daichi's private masturbation sessions were _this_ amazing. 

"Just one more," Natsu told his friend, and he finalized the preparation by adding a third, slicked finger, eagerly thrusting in and out as he watched Daichi, the latter powerless under his advances and _oh so sexy._  

"Ah, _ah!_ _Natsu_ _..."_ Daichi breathlessly moaned, the fire in his groin building rapidly, and he just needed Natsu to _fucking fuck him already._ "I need you. Now." 

Jesus, Daichi was a _gift._ Natsu couldn't wait to pound him into the mattress and give him what they were both longing for. 

He quickly retracted his fingers from Daichi's loosened hole before reaching for his condom. Daichi watched as he extracted it from the package, rolling it on his erection. Once it was on, he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Daichi's head on the bed, their noses touching as they stared into one another's gazes. 

"Are you ready, Daichi?" 

Daichi breathed heavily, inhaling Natsu's sweet breath. "Yes," he whispered, and leaned forward to peck his friend on the lips reassuringly. "Take me." 

Smirking, Natsu complied. He kissed Daichi in return and trailed various open-mouthed kisses down his chest before straightening himself up. Natsu held his cock in his hand, steadying it as he pressed his hips forward. His breath caught when the tip of his erection nudged Daichi's entrance, the need to plunder his ass too strong. Slowly, he eased himself in, just in case Daichi was uncomfortable. The latter didn't seem to react as though something was wrong, so Natsu continued, cautiously. He gasped as the deliciously tight hole took him in, the pleasure like an ecstasy.  

The burn was something Daichi quickly became used to, because for one, it wasn't terribly painful, and two, he knew pleasure would soon override the pain. He winced initially, but winces turned into gasps when Natsu was fully sheathed in his body.  

"Can I start moving? Are you comfortable? Does it hurt?" Natsu questioned hurriedly, and Daichi couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Shh, I'm fine. But oh god, _please,_ start moving. I need you." 

Nodding, Natsu braced himself by placing a hand on either side of Daichi's head like he had done before. He softly smiled down at his friend before he began retracting his hips, slowly but surely.  

Once he was almost out fully, he thrusted back in. Hard. The cry that escaped Daichi's lips left him feeling slightly guilty, yet when the cry turned into loud moans, Natsu knew it felt good for him. He pulled out again, thrusted in, pulled out again, thrusted in... 

"Ahh! Mm, that feels _so_ good... Keep hitting my sweet spot, just like tha- _ahh_ _!"_ The pleasure overwhelmed Daichi quite quickly, stripping him of a clear mind and the ability to finish sentences. Natsu's angle of hips hit Daichi where it felt good nearly every time, and he felt tears prick at his eyes because of how _fucking amazing_  it felt. God, no wonder people loved sex so much.  

Of course, Natsu couldn't help the low-throated moans escaping himself as he felt the tight rings of muscle of Daichi's ass squeeze his cock. He'd been so desperate for something like this for so long, and now that it was finally happening, he didn't know how long he could hold out. The pleasure just kept on building and building, that familiar fire heating up his groin and torso. He smirked down at Daichi who was also overridden with sensations he'd never knew were possible, and inwardly, Natsu smiled to himself like a creep. He was just so glad he could give Daichi the immense pleasure he was craving.  

"Nngh... Fuck!" Daichi moaned, lowering a hand to his own needy cock, precum leaking over his fingers, slicking them up and allowing himself to stroke his erection quicker. He twisted his hand at the base, knowing what felt good for him, and he knew he was close.  

"N-Natsu, I'm close..."  

"Kiss me while we cum together, Daichi," Natsu whispered back breathlessly, because he knew he was just as close to his high as Daichi was. When the latter nodded, his half-lidded eyes closing, Natsu leaned down and pressed his lips to Daichi's hungrily. He could feel his friend's hand pumping between them and began thrusting quicker and quicker in time with Daichi's strokes as their mouths moved against one another. Natsu allowed his tongue out to mingle with Daichi's, airy gasps escaping as he did so. He could tell Daichi was close, and so was he. 

"Shit, shit, shit, you feel _so good..."_ He moaned between kisses, feeling saliva drip past his open mouth, melding with Daichi's. The situation felt so intimate, and he loved it. 

"N-Natsu! I'm coming..."  

"Me, too... Ah, _Daichi_ _!_ _"_  

Natsu's hips stuttered as he thrusted quickly, the heat in his groin practically exploding as he felt himself filling the condom inside of Daichi. He panted, thrusts slowing down as he came. 

"Natsu!" Daichi cried, his seed spilling over his hand, torso, and Natsu's stomach. As he came down from his own high, he parted his lips in allowance for the inhales and exhales escaping him. His glanced up at Natsu with an incredibly flushed face, but it seemed Natsu was affected in just the same way.  

The latter collapsed, laying on top of Daichi's sweaty body, completely worn out. He didn't even feel like taking his now-soft cock out of his friend just yet.  

Hmm, at that point, the term "friend" was a little off... But that could be sorted out another day. What mattered now was Natsu holding Daich in his arms, protecting him, keeping him safe... 

"Wow," Daichi breathed, petting Natsu's curly black hair with his hand, "that was amazing. More than amazing. I'm speechless." 

Natsu was too tired to respond, but nodded in acknowledgement, face buried in the crook of Daichi's neck. He knew exactly what Daichi meant. He felt _exactly_ the same way. 

"Thank you, Natsu." 

"Don't thank me," Natsu replied when he caught his breath. "It was just as amazing for me too. I'm so glad I made your first time one to remember." 

Daichi smirked and hummed thoughtfully to himself. "Next time, can you fuck me over the kitchen counter?"

 _"...What?"_  


End file.
